ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
NRG
NRG (pronounced "En-ar-gy") is the Omnitrix's sample of a Prypiatosian-B from an unknown world in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. In Omniverse, NRG has a handle on his head and his stripe on his shoulder has bolts. He also has 3 bolts on each hand, and two on his chest. Outside his suit, his true form wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms and two knee braces on both legs. While in his armored form, he wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on the chest seal of his armor, and in his true form, the Omnitrix is on his belt. NRG.png|NRG in Ultimate Alien NRG true Full body.png|NRG's true form in Omniverse Powers and Abilities nrgOVnuclear.ppng.PNG|NRG shooting nuclear energy blasts from his grillplate Hot S67.png|NRG (No Armor) flying and firing a nuclear blast The energy NRG radiates is so hot that it enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with intense heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects. NRG can channel his heat through the ground, resulting in a massive geyser of lava erupting underneath. NRG's suit gives him some degree of enhanced strength. NRG's suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against heat and radiation. The only known element able to cut through NRG's suit is Taedenite. In Cosmic Destruction, NRG can make a large blast of radioactive energy around him, leaving a funnel cloud, and is immune to fire. Without his suit, NRG's powers are quite enhanced. He is very agile and can manipulate energy at a higher level. He is capable of flight and consuming energy or fuels as nourishment and to increase his power. As shown in Hot Stretch, he can gire energy balls and can fire energy out of his mouth. Weaknesses Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Because of the radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others to keep its radiation to a minimum. NRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. Taedenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself.The eye holes in the suit are quite small, which limits his vision somewhat. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In Too Hot To Handle, NRG's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling P'andor's DNA. *NRG first appeared in The Forge of Creation to battle 10 year old Heatblast. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, NRG was defeated by Ultimate Kevin and later battled Gwen. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, NRG battled Sunder. *In The Creature From Beyond, NRG battled the Lucubra and created the pit needed to contain it. *In The Purge, NRG battled Trumbipulor. *In Double or Nothing, NRG defeated the Methanosian and Necrofriggian Actors. *In The Widening Gyre, NRG battled the Garbage Monster. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, NRG destroyed the Dream Eater and Negative NRG battled Ben, but failed. Ben 10: Omniverse *NRG returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, Ben accidentally transformed into NRG and failed to catch Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina. *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, NRG battled the Incursion and won. *In Hot Stretch, his true form is used for the first time. He was used to stop the Kraaho from destroying the Earth with lava. His true form returned to the broken containment suit before the Omnitrix timed out. *In Ben Again, NRG was used by 11 year old Ben (in 16 year old Ben's body) to find coordinates in a reactor. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Forge of Creation'' (first appearance; selected alien was Big Chill) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (x2) *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''The Purge'' (x2) *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (by Ben and Albedo) (Dream) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance; selected alien was XLR8) *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''Hot Stretch'' (true and normal form) *''Ben Again'' Comics *Remote Control Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction NRG is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in Cosmic Destruction. He can shoot laser beams, which melt metal. He can also create a big explosion around himself, which is yet to be shown in the series. If he is on a high enough platform, he can preform a belly-flop attack that damages enemies if they are in range. Mobile Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome Toys Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4-inch Alien Collection NRG *Alter Alien NRG with Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *DNA Aliens NRG *Deluxe Aliens NRG *4-inch Gold NRG *4-inch NRG with mini alien *4-inch Haywire Collection NRG *Alien Creation Transporter NRG and translucent AmpFibian Ben 10: Omniverse *4 " NRG (true form) *4 " NRG (Inside the suit) Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Dwayne, NRG's suit is Level 3 tech with a built-in translator. *NRG speaks with a Russian accent. *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a cross between a tortoise and a turtle, Water Hazard being a Mollusk, AmpFibian being a jellyfish and Armodrillo being an armadillo. NRG is instead based off from Prypiat. *NRG appeared in the Cartoon Network show MAD in the episode Ben 10 Franklin. He had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had 6 holes on his helmet. *NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-Bs don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was added by the Ultimatrix as part of a life support system, like Goop's anti-gravity disc, to keep him from poisoning those who are vulnerable to his radiation. *In Cosmic Destruction, NRG's suit is shown to be rusted in certain places, while in the show, it isn't. *NRG is June's Alien of the Month. *He has a level 10 suit in Project Exonaut. *In Hot Stretch, when NRG was out of his suit, the Omnitrix symbol was on his suit and on him. *Although Taydenite was considered to be the only material that can cut open NRG's Containment Suit (seen in Too Hot To Handle), The Kraaho somehow opened it with bare hands in Hot Stretch. However the Kraaho 'opened' the armor, as Taydenite 'cuts' it. *According to Derrick, the clothing NRG has on his true form is a lower level containment suit, which helps him keep his form, and maintain safer radiation levels for a short time out of the suit.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/392095201180536979 References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Intangible Aliens